


Inconcluso

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen no quiere irse sin terminar todo lo que tienen pendiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconcluso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacrymosa_dream @LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lacrymosa_dream+%40LJ).



—Es tarde.

A pesar de que eso es cierto, Echizen no se mueve. No quiere hacerlo, aunque no está seguro si al quedarse conseguirá algo, tal como nunca ha conseguido estar seguro de nada del prodigio.

—Tú también estás aquí, Fuji-senpai.

Su afirmación consigue que la eterna sonrisa se transforme una corta risa, que casi se atreve a tomar como sincera, en gran parte por la forma en que consigue hacer que su corazón se acelere, con la esperanza de _algo_ , la misma que no se ha atrevido a guardar sólo porque Fuji había respondido a su llamado e ido al lugar indicado.

Pero Fuji se calla prontamente y el silencio a su alrededor se hace más notorio, porque no hay nadie en los alrededores que consiga romperlo con conversaciones, risas o el familiar sonido de la bola al ser golpeada con las raqueras y rebotar.

—Lo digo en serio.

Echizen alza la visera, encontrando los ojos -cerrados- de Fuji y respondiéndole con una mirada desafiante. No se irá, porque se supone que es el último día y merece algo antes de irse.

—No me digas que tienes miedo —termina diciendo, sonriendo al ver como Fuji parece detenerse a pensar en sus palabras y como el prodigio al fin parece ceder, entrando a la cancha y comenzando a bajar la maleta de su hombro.

Aun no está todo claro, pero lo estará, piensa. Tal vez, después de la tan esperada conclusión del partido, incluso conseguirá una respuesta sobre algo más.


End file.
